A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for handling containers. Containers, such as pallets, are conveyed from one location to another in material handling operations. This system is particularly adapted for handling palletized containers. An apparatus of the system is useful in an order picking system in which the contents of loaded pallets are removed, and the empty pallets returned to a location where they can be picked up.
B. Description of the Prior Art
This invention improves upon prior art devices which are mechanically complex and therefore subject to high manufacturing costs as well as extensive maintenance procedures. Additionally, the prior art devices are subject to the possibility of operator error which can cause container handling accidents that are not only dangerous to the operator but also not easily corrected for. This invention improves upon these prior art devices which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,068,751, 3,392,813, and French Pat. No. 1,382,511.